halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of References to Aliens in Halo
There are numerous similarities between the Halo and Aliens universes. Bungie has even admitted to being inspired by the movie. Examples: Aliens and the Flood *The Facehuggers resemble Flood Infection Forms. *The Aliens and Flood both reproduce in a way that could be described as parasitic, though the Flood seem to modify existing biomass,(or create their own in the case of the Pure Form) while the Xenomorph "chestbursters" only develop inside the host up to a certain point, at which time they erupt from the victim's chest and presumably make up the rest of their mass by food consumption. *The Xenomorphs were created by beings known as Space Jockeys, Pilots, or other names (the famous scene in Alien in which the Xenomorph eggs are discovered takes place on the derelict 'Space Jockey' ship on LV-426). This is analogous to the Flood's connection with the Forerunners, though they were not created. *the flood screeches in halo 2 closely resemble xenomorph screeches the the xenmorph version is a higher pitch. *they both have similar qualities such as climbing walls, jumping large distances, are hive minded yet learn quickly as individuals (aliens learn from theyre own expierience while the flood learn via the hosts memories Marines/Humans *The Marines' combat armor in Halo: Combat Evolved and Aliens are very similar. *In the unforgettable mission log of PFC Jenkins during the level 343 Guilty Spark, Sgt. Johnson yells at Private Mendoza to identify a noise the squad hears, foreshadowing the coming of the Flood. This is much the same as the scene in which Sgt. Apone yells at PFC Hudson before the encounter with the Alien. Similarly, Mendoza and Hudson both start out cocky and confident, but start to break down and panic. *Marines in both Halo and Aliens have mission log cameras installed in their helmets. *Hudson's panicked "game over, man!" speech is included in Halo: Combat Evolved. It and other variations can sometimes be heard in gameplay by Naval personnel and Marines. One variation is heard aboard the Truth and Reconciliation by a Marine before being hushed by Captain Keyes. *Bungie admits Johnson is based on Apone. *During the level Crow's Nest in Halo 3 a sergeant advises the player to attack the drones above the barracks using "Short, Controlled Bursts." This is a possible reference to a line from the movie Aliens, although the phrase is used often relating to military firearms, and is not exclusively an Aliens line. *While landing the drop-ship, the female pilot can be heard saying, "We're in for some chop." Halo 3 has an achievement called, "We're in for some chop." *Halo: Combat Evolved includes similar dialog from the movie, such as "I got a bad feeling about this," and the response, "man you always have a bad feeling about something". These exact words can be heard in the Halo 2 level in which the Arbiter first encounters the Flood. Ironically, the lines were spoken by Grunts, aliens themselves. The line was also featured in Bungie's earlier game, Marathon. *in halo 3 if seargent stacker is infected by the flood some times he mutters "kill me" or "shoot me" which is a line mutter at least 3 time in the alien/AVP series by a infected host. The Pillar of Autumn's Billboard *"Lost: calico cat. Answers to Jonesy" which is a reference when Brett goes looking for the ship cat Jones by calling "Jonesy". *The "Attention Marines: South Pacific Duty..." notice is said to be another reference to Aliens. Structures and Vehicles *Some structures and vehicles in the game are very reminiscent of those seen in the 'Alien' series. For example, the Pelican dropship bears a striking resemblance both in form and function to the craft used by the crew of the Sulaco to descent to the surface of LV-426. *Similarly, the 'fins' that rise from the ground upon activation of the Portal on earth very much resemble similar structures that can be seen surrounding the enormous atmospheric processing unit used for terraforming purposes on LV-426. *UNSC Frigates, such as the Forward Unto Dawn, the In Amber Clad, and especially the Aegis Fate with its protrusions from the bow, greatly resemble the ship Sulaco, both in appearance and usage. Also, in Halo 3, when the Forward Unto Dawn arrives at the Ark, the process of launching Pelicans from the frigate's hold is practically identical to that of launching the single dropship from the hold of the Sulaco. Covenant/Aliens *The headdress worn by Councilor Elites closely ressemble the Alien Queen's head. *Both the Covenant and Aliens have a caste system. While the Covenant's is based on race and religion, the Alien's is based on their different life stages and species. Gameplay *During Flood levels in both Halo and Halo 2, most notably 343 Guilty Spark and High Charity, when visibility is limited and close quarters fighting is common, the player is forced to keep an eye on the motion tracker, forcing homage to Aliens. This was pointed out in The Art of Halo. Story *The novelizations of Alien and Halo say that people go into cryo-stasis naked, though the films and game show them clothed. *Ripley begins and ends both Alien and Aliens in cryo-stasis much like the Chief's overall story throughout the three games. *Both Ripley and Master Chief begin Alien and Halo in a large ship with other people and end up alone in a smaller shuttle. *In the sequels Ripley and the Chief leave behind their fellow survivor from their first adventure, Jones on (presumably) Earth and Cortana on High Charity. Miscellaneous *In the Halo 2 level Outskirts, there are several posters showing what appears to be the head of one of the Aliens. Category:Lists Category:Easter Eggs